Star Trek: Alien Hostage
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: Captain Kirk is kidnapped by an alien race, and it's up to Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty to find him and bring him back to the Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

The USS Enterprise was traveling through space smooth as can be. Captain James T. Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were all on the Bridge, surrounding Captain Kirk in his chair. They were discussing matters of business and their arrival on Taurus IV.

"I've read tons on the Tarsonians, Captain; their advancement in Engineering is so phenomenal, it outruns earth by at least a hundred years!" Scotty cheered.

"Scotty, you and your engines." Captain Kirk laughed.

"Oh, they're a beauty, Captain," Scotty spoke, in daze.

Captain Kirk chuckled, and Scotty went back to his station.

"Captain, along with Mr. Scott's statement, the Tarsonians have a high advancement in scientific knowledge." Spock stated.

"Sounds like you're excited, too, Spock." Captain Kirk commented.

"Excitement is a human emotion which I am not capable of showing, Captain."

"Oh, Spock,"

"This fact of advance knowledge in science is merely fascinating to my ears, but does not cause excitement."

"Whatever you say, Spock,"

Spock nodded and went back to his station.

"Captain, why is it we're going to Taurus IV, anyway?" Chekov questioned.

"Because, Mr. Chekov, we need to do a trade deal with the ambassador there." Captain Kirk replied.

"Makes enough sense to me, Captain." Sulu remarked.

"Captain," Spock stated.

Captain Kirk turned over to look at Spock.

"My machines are picking up an unknown wave of a living life specimen." Spock remarked.

Captain Kirk got up and walked over to Spock.

"From where, Spock," Captain Kirk questioned.

"It doesn't say, Captain; it could be anywhere in this part of the galaxy." Spock replied.

"Is there anyway you can track it down, Spock?"

"No, Captain; not unless it takes a form of matter."

"So, what you're saying whatever we're picking up…" Captain Kirk was cut off.

"Is anti-matter," Spock remarked.

Captain Kirk turned around to face the front.

"Fascinating," Captain Kirk gasped.

Spock looked up and gazed at Captain Kirk then returned to his work.

Captain Kirk went back to his chair to continue watching the screen, in case the thing were to take a form of matter, so he could identify what it was.

The turbo lift opened up, with no one noticing, and a weird creature entered the room. It was green and looked like a snake with the body of a tyrannosaurus. It walked silently up behind Captain Kirk and grabbed out a baseball bat, brought it from behind his head, and swung it down hard on Captain Kirk's head, sending him unconscious to the ground.

Scotty turned around and gasped.

"Captain," Scotty screamed.

The alien thing grabbed Captain Kirk and faded away before anyone could grab a hold of him or Captain Kirk.

"They're gone," Chekov wailed.

"Mr. Spock…Captain Kirk's been kidnapped!" Scotty cried.

Spock simply stood there, looking at where his captain had been for a minute, then gone the very next.


	2. Chapter 2

"Notify Dr. McCoy to come to the Bridge, immediately, Lieutenant Matthews." Spock spoke.

"Aye, sir," Matthews answered.

"Mr. Spock, what do we do," Scotty cried.

"I'm thinking, Mr. Scott," Spock answered.

"Yah mean yah don't know,"

"No, I merely said I was thinking; I did not say the words 'I don't know', Mr. Scott."

Scotty grumbled something and took control of Spock's station, when Dr. McCoy walked up onto the Bridge.

"What's this about Jim being kidnapped?!" Dr. McCoy snapped.

"Doctor, our captain was kidnapped by an alien race with the head of a snake and the body of a tyrannosaurus." Spock replied.

"And how do you expect to find him in a vast place like space?!"

"As I told Mr. Scott, I am thinking of a plan as we speak, Doctor."

"Are you mad; Jim could be dying, and all you can do is just sit there and think?!"

"Doctor, if you don't cease to calmness, I will escort you off the Bridge."

Dr. McCoy glared at Spock then walked over to Scotty.

"How does he expect to find Jim, when he just sits there?!" Dr. McCoy snarled at Scotty.

"I don't know, Dr. McCoy…I just don't know," Scotty answered.

"Mr. Scott, run a computer scan on what alien species has the head of a snake and the body of a tyrannosaurus." Spock stated.

"Aye, Mr. Spock," Scotty answered.

"Mr. Sulu, warp factor 2," Spock spoke.

"Aye, sir," Sulu answered.

"Chekov, run a scan to locate the coordinates of Captain Kirk's communicator and where it may be located." Spock spoke.

"Yes, sir," Chekov answered.

Dr. McCoy walked over back to Spock.

"Spock…what happened," Dr. McCoy spoke, worried.

"I don't recall seeing much, Doctor; I turned around and saw Jim lying on the ground unconscious, being grabbed by the alien I have just described, and then they vanished off the ship. It had appeared right after I detected an anti-matter living form, which I assume these creatures can take form of as a form of camouflage." Spock answered.

"Is there a chance to find Jim,"

"There's a chance, Doctor, but as of now, I can't give an approximate estimation of what those chances are."

"Just do something, Spock,"

Spock looked at the doctor, then back to the screen. Dr. McCoy sensed he was irritating Spock, though very good at hiding his emotions, as he was a Vulcan. Dr. McCoy simply walked off back to Sickbay, leaving Spock and Scotty to do their work to find Captain Kirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Kirk woke up lying on a cold metal table that resembled the operating table in Sickbay. He was restrained on the table, and his head felt like a hammer kept pounding against his skull. He moaned and lay back down on the cold surface, hoping to fall asleep, when a door opened and two figures stood in the doorway.

Captain Kirk rose slightly and tried to make out who they were.

"Who are you," Captain Kirk questioned.

The two figures didn't answer.

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise; I come in peace." Captain Kirk again spoke.

The two figures walked in and revealed themselves as how Spock had described them on the Enterprise, after he'd been kidnapped. Captain Kirk stared at them for several minutes, before finally able to say something.

"Who are you…what do you want," Captain Kirk questioned.

One of the figures hissed back.

"Do you speak English," Captain Kirk questioned.

The second figure growled and hissed.

Captain Kirk grew silent; what on earth was he supposed to do with alien creatures he couldn't communicate with?

"Where am I," Captain Kirk remarked.

The two creatures didn't answer him.

"I demand to speak with your leader," Captain Kirk ordered.

One creature walked over to him and untied his hands and feet then sat him up proper. Captain Kirk moaned slightly; his head was still pounding from something. He just decided to think it was a migraine he was suffering from.

The creature dragged him off the table and pulled him out into another room. He threw him onto a couch, making Captain Kirk moan, again. He sat up and rubbed his head gently.

"Oh, God…this migraine's killing me," Captain Kirk moaned.

The two creatures left him to be alone in the room, and they left out a door that lead somewhere else. Captain Kirk tried getting up to try and escape through the door, but fell back on his face. His head hurt too much to even try and stand, let alone walk.

"Must…find…communicator…" Captain Kirk groaned.

He squinted his eyes open and looked around, which with fuzzy vision, wasn't all that easy to work with. He spotted something that looked familiar on a table in front of him: his communicator.

Captain Kirk grabbed it and tried to open it, but his headache continued to grow worse. As he was about to get an answer from the ship, he lost consciousness again, from the pain.

"Kirk…to Enterprise…Kirk to…Enterprise…come in…" Captain Kirk closed his eyes and dropped the communicator down to the ground.

"Spock, here, Captain…Captain…Captain…come in, Captain…Captain Kirk, come in, Captain Kirk." Spock ordered.

Captain Kirk was out cold, and couldn't respond to Spock.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Sulu, were you able to pick up Captain Kirk's location before losing connection?" Spock questioned.

"No, Mr. Spock; contact was lost too soon." Sulu answered.

Spock sighed.

"Very well…Mr. Scott, how's that search coming along?" Spock questioned.

"Still pending results, Mr. Spock," Scotty answered.

Dr. McCoy came back to the Bridge.

"Any luck yet, Spock," Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Negative, Doctor," Spock replied.

Dr. McCoy noticed a certain look in Spock's eyes that usually wasn't there. Dr. McCoy sighed and patted Spock's shoulder.

"We'll find him, Spock, don't worry." Dr. McCoy spoke, kindly.

Spock nodded.

"Acknowledged, Doctor," Spock replied.

Dr. McCoy looked at the screen; nothing but stars and black filled it. It was completely vacant.

"Mr. Spock, I got something," Scotty cheered.

Spock and Dr. McCoy ran to Scotty.

"What, Mr. Scott," Spock questioned.

"The aliens are known as Klutons," Scotty remarked.

"Klutons…I've never heard of such a thing." Dr. McCoy replied.

"They come from Klutos II," Scotty answered.

"But that's five light years away, Mr. Scott!" Sulu answered.

"Mr. Sulu, put the ship in warp factor six," Spock ordered.

Sulu nodded and put the ship at warp factor six.

"Mr. Spock, the engines won't be able to keep this speed up for long." Scotty answered.

"I understand that, Mr. Scott; when that point comes that it's becoming a problem, I slow down to warp factor four and gradually down, until the engines can go back up to warp factor six." Spock answered.

"Aye, sir," Scotty answered.

"Spock, what's Klutos II exactly, anyways," Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Scotty, do a search on Klutos II," Spock ordered.

Scotty did so and got results several moments later.

"Klutos II; a planet that's inhabited by creatures known as Klutons. These alien creatures posses the head of a boa constrictor and the body of a tyrannosaurus. They are known for their imperial strength and superiority, considering that every planet in their galaxy has always lost a battle to them. Not one recorded battle of Klutons every losing in space history. Their mission is to do research on human beings from earth and experiment on how they function and work." Scotty read.

"Research is 'to study'," Dr. McCoy spoke.

"And experiment is 'to discover'," Spock added.

"They wanna make Jim a lab experiment!"

"Mr. Spock, we've gotta get to Klutos II!" Scotty cried.

"We'll get there in time, Mr. Scott." Spock remarked.

"And what if they've already done the experiment on Jim? God knows what they'll do to him; they might just kill him!" Dr. McCoy snarled.

Spock simply sighed and continued staring at the screen, avoiding answering anymore questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Kirk woke up on the couch, and saw that it was no dark outside. He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes, then staggered getting up and turned on a light, so he could see. He gazed around his surroundings and walked around, trying to figure out where he was. He slowly walked around and observed everything in great detail.

"Where am I," Captain Kirk muttered, to himself. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and again walked around some more. The room he was in was nicely done and looked very welcoming; he wondered if the outside was just the same or different, perhaps. Captain Kirk saw his communicator on the ground, picked it up, closed it, and put it in his back pocket.

"Must have fallen out," Captain Kirk spoke to himself. "Now where is Spock and Bones?" He spotted a door and wondered where it lead off to. Curious, he walked to it and opened it, then slid through quietly, and looked down both hallways before entering out into the open. He had to be extremely cautious, especially when he didn't have a phaser on him. He decided it was safe and walked out into the hallways, searching for something for which he didn't even know what it was.

"Spock…Bones…where are you two," Captain Kirk whispered.

No answer came to him.

He stared puzzled at the hallway he was walking through.

"This isn't my ship," Captain Kirk protested.

He continued walking and stopped, when he saw all the Klutons sitting at tables eating dinner and laughing, having a great time. Captain Kirk gulped.

'_I thought this was just a nightmare…it's real_?!' Captain Kirk thought to himself.

Captain Kirk looked to see if anyone was noticing him. When he decided no one was, he quickly jumped off into another part of wherever it was he was trapped in and went into another hallway.

"Okay…how do I find the exit out of this thing?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Captain Kirk flipped open his communicator.

"Captain Kirk to Bones…come in, Bones," Captain Kirk ordered.

Dr. McCoy didn't answer.

"Bones, where are you; I think we've been kidnapped by some alien race." Captain Kirk pleaded.

Again, no answer came from Dr. McCoy.

Captain Kirk sighed and tried Spock.

"Spock, where are you? Is Dr. McCoy there with you?" Captain Kirk questioned.

No answer.

"Spock, answer me; where are you and Dr. McCoy?!" Captain Kirk ordered, angry.

Spock did not answer.

"Ugh," Captain Kirk moaned and closed his communicator. It was obvious that they weren't there with him, otherwise one of them would've answered to his call. Was he here all by himself? He decided to call one more person.

"Scotty…Scotty, can you hear me?" Captain Kirk called.

Scotty didn't answer.

"Scotty, if you're getting this, please answer." Captain Kirk begged.

Scotty didn't answer.

Captain Kirk closed his communicator, put it back on his belt, and sighed.

"Looks like it's just myself, here," Captain Kirk stated.

Captain Kirk continued walking around to see if he could find anything…anything at all!


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Kirk reached another hallway and proceeded going down it, trying to find an exit out of the place he was being held captive in.

"Which way do I go, now?" Captain Kirk questioned.

He went to the left and saw a door that lead to the outside.

He smiled and ran towards the door and was about to open it, when he got electrocuted by some type of energy on the door handles. Captain Kirk fell to the ground, unconscious; his luck had just ran out.

Back on the ship…

The Enterprise had entered Klutos II's orbit, and Spock and Dr. McCoy were going to beam down.

"Yah sure yah don't need me to come, McCoy?" Scotty questioned.

"No, it's fine, Scotty; you stay here and take care of the ship." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Aye, sir," Scotty answered.

Dr. McCoy jumped onto the platform alongside Spock.

"Energize, Mr. Scott," Spock spoke.

Scotty lifted the lever and away Spock and Dr. McCoy went to the planet's surface.

The two men reached the ground and looked around; the sky was a deep, dark purple, and the ground was nothing but rocks, dirt, and sand.

"This place looks like a desert," Dr. McCoy gasped; he put his hand up against to his head, since the wind was blowing his hair around.

"Klutos II is known for a very dry atmosphere," Spock answered.

"Do you think you can track Jim down with your tricorder?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Possibly, but more than likely, he's being kept in a facility under severe locks and security by the Klutons."

"Yes, Spock, I'm well aware of that,"

Dr. McCoy began shivering.

"Boy, I'm cold," Dr. McCoy shivered.

Spock took off his jacket and gave it to Dr. McCoy.

"Oh, Spock, no; you keep it," Dr. McCoy spoke.

"This temperature does not affect me much, Doctor. A slight breeze is soothing and calming to me every once and a while." Spock responded.

Dr. McCoy smiled and put the nice, warm, dark blue pea coat on. He grabbed black gloves out of his tricorder's compartment and put them on his hands along with a light blue scarf to wrap around his neck, and the two continued walking, as Spock began using his tricorder to locate Captain Kirk.

Dr. McCoy glanced over and noticed Spock was shivering and turning slightly blue.

"Spock, you're shivering," Dr. McCoy gasped.

"I'm fine, Doctor," Spock answered.

"You're a Vulcan; I should've known better. Your body isn't used to this kinda temperature." Dr. McCoy grabbed out his communicator. "McCoy, here; send me down a coat, gloves, scarf, and hat for Mr. Spock." Dr. McCoy hung up and within moments, the supplies that Dr. McCoy had asked for had arrived. Dr. McCoy walked over to them and grabbed them, then began to help put Spock into them. His coat and gloves were black, his scarf a warm gray, and his hat a dark purple.

"Thank you," Spock said, beginning to get comfortable, again.

Dr. McCoy nodded with a smile.

"What are friend's for," He responded.

Now that they were able to concentrate, Spock and Dr. McCoy followed Spock's tricorder readings in the direction they kept growing stronger in.


	7. Chapter 7

Spock and Dr. McCoy continued walking through the cold night, when they spotted a building with lights on. Spock looked down at his tricorder and nodded.

"This is indeed where the captain is." Spock replied.

Dr. McCoy nodded, and the two of them ran to the main entrance. Dr. McCoy was about to grab hold of the handle, when Spock lightly grabbed his hand.

"I wouldn't advise you to that, Doctor." Spock stated.

"And why not," Dr. McCoy asked, grouchy.

"There's an energy force surrounding the doors to the outside and inside in the exit doors. If you do not properly open the door, it will give you an electrical shock so harsh, it will knock you unconscious."

Dr. McCoy nodded, pulling his hand slowly away from the door.

"Thank you for the heads up, Spock." Dr. McCoy said.

Spock nodded and took out his phaser and fired it at the door. After what felt like hours, the door finally unlocked and opened. Spock put his phaser back in his pocket, and both him and Dr. McCoy ran inside to find Captain Kirk and bring him back to the Enterprise.

The two entered a small hallway and began calling for Captain Kirk.

"Captain," Spock whispered.

"Jim," Dr. McCoy whispered.

"Captain,"

"Jim, where are you, Jim?"

They both stopped, when they realized it wasn't working at all.

"Spock, why don't you try and call Jim with your communicator." Dr. McCoy suggested.

Spock grabbed out his communicator and flipped it open.

"Spock to Captain Kirk, Spock to Captain Kirk, come in Captain Kirk," Spock spoke.

Nothing came back as a response.

"Spock, what if Jim's in trouble?" Dr. McCoy questioned, worried.

"Until we find the captain, we can not assume the worst, Doctor." Spock replied.

Dr. McCoy grumbled something, and they continued walking, when they were stopped by some creepy alien like thing standing in the middle of the hallway. It hissed and growled at both Spock and Dr. McCoy. Both Spock and Dr. McCoy raised their phasers with a steady hand and pointed it at the creature.

"What is that thing, Spock?" Dr. McCoy whispered.

"A Kluton…and not a friendly one, either, may I suggest." Spock answered back.

Dr. McCoy nodded.

"Set your phaser to 'kill'," Spock ordered.

Dr. McCoy set his phaser to 'kill' then pointed it back at the Kluton.

"On my signal," Spock spoke.

The Kluton slowly began approaching them, growling and hissing even more so than before.

"Now," Spock commanded.

Both Spock and Dr. McCoy fired their phasers at the Kluton, and it disintegrated into thin air shortly thereafter.

Spock and Dr. McCoy went down another hallway and spotted some doors. They ran to them, and Dr. McCoy tried opening one, when it electrocuted him and sent him to the ground shaking and rattling, as if he had been tazed by an old fashion tazor back on earth. A siren began to ring, and Spock picked up Dr. McCoy and carried him, as he began running for hiding.

They reached a closet, and Spock used his phaser to open the door and both men quickly took cover inside the closet. Spock lay down an unconscious Dr. McCoy gently on the ground and peeked outside the door once and a while to make sure the coast was clear.

The alarms went off and the Klutons had passed over where Spock and Dr. McCoy were hiding. Dr. McCoy flickered his eyes open and moaned softly, rubbing his head with his fingers.

"Spock, what happened," Dr. McCoy questioned.

"You were knocked out after being electrocuted, Doctor." Spock answered.

"The doors in here have the same electrical shield as the one did to enter in and out of this building?"

"It would appear so, Doctor; are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Spock…just a little nauseated, but it'll pass over in a little bit."

Spock nodded and assisted Dr. McCoy onto getting back to his feet, then the two continued on with their mission to find Captain Kirk and bring him home.


	8. Chapter 8

Captain Kirk woke up in what seemed to be another operating room, but it was bigger, and lights were on…the ones used during an operation. Captain Kirk was restrained to the table and covered up in cloths from his chest down. He tried kicking his boots off to see, if he could slide his feet out from the restraints, but it proved to be ineffective.

As he continued to lay there in his green Starfleet shirt and black pants and boots, two Klutons entered the room wearing scrubs uniforms and held scalpels and other types of surgical tools he'd seen Dr. McCoy use every once and a great while to perform an operation. Captain Kirk gulped, knowing now that he had been taken here from the ship to be an experiment.

"I wanna know what happened to Spock and Dr. McCoy." Captain Kirk commanded.

The Klutons ignored him, not understanding his alien language, and the two started conversing with one another. Captain Kirk assumed it was about the laboratory experiment that was about to take place.

'_So, this is it…this is how I'm gonna die. God, I hope Spock and Dr. McCoy don't get at each other's throats after I'm gone_,' Captain Kirk thought to himself.

Captain Kirk closed his eyes and prepared for his death, when he heard a familiar sound; it was the sound of a phaser. A door busted open, and Spock and Dr. McCoy came in pointing their phasers armed and ready at the Klutons.

The two Klutons snapped their heads over and hissed and growled at both Spock and Dr. McCoy. Spock and Dr. McCoy didn't make a single movement, their eyes fixed and locked in on their targets. The one Kluton stared at Spock and hissed, slightly. Spock didn't make a single reaction, his face purely blank and staring right at the Kluton.

"Set your phaser on 'kill'," Spock commanded.

"Already there, Spock," Dr. McCoy replied.

Spock nodded.

One of the Klutons leaped at Dr. McCoy, trying to attack him, when Dr. McCoy used his phaser and destroyed the Kluton from existence. The other Kluton became furious and hissed, growled, then said something in a profound language.

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Fascinating," Spock remarked.

"Can you understand him," Dr. McCoy questioned.

"No, but I didn't know until now that Klutons could speak." Spock replied.

"Well, congratulations…now kill the thing!"

"Not yet, Doctor,"

Dr. McCoy growled.

The Kluton grabbed a knife with a 5" blade and began swinging it around, like some sort of ninja.

Spock and Dr. McCoy realized their phasers would not work with a Kluton holding a knife, and grabbed two knives off the wall behind them and pointed them at the Kluton. The Kluton charged at them, and Spock was the first to deflect the first strike, and the two began fighting one another, clashing knives against one another and using all of their force to launch the other one off of them.

Dr. McCoy knew the Kluton was too strong, even for Spock to handle all on his own, so he launched himself in the fight and began fighting the Kluton, as well. Dr. McCoy was batted off by the Kluton and hit his head hard on the concrete wall, sending him to the floor unconscious. Spock continued fighting the Kluton, as Captain Kirk tried desperately to get out of his restraints.

"Spock," Captain Kirk cried.

Spock was too focused on fighting the Kluton, trying to get rid of him. The Kluton grabbed a hold of Spock's neck and began squeezing it tighter and tighter. Spock tried prying the Kluton's hand off, but he continued to squeeze harder. Eventually, Spock's eyes rolled back, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

The Kluton cackled menacingly and lurked over to Captain Kirk, who was fidgeting, trying to get out of the restraints and go help his best friends. The Kluton walked over and put a cloth against his mouth. Captain Kirk tried screaming and crying for help, but it was too muffled and soon enough knocked out. His struggling stopped, and his head fell back.

The Kluton walked over to the table where all the tools were and grabbed a scalpel. He walked over and cut a small opening on the upper left side of Captain Kirk, near his rib cage and lungs. The scalpel poked his left lung slightly, but enough to start a tremendous amount of bleeding to occur. As the Kluton was about to continue, Spock opened his eyes and saw the Kluton 'operating' on Captain Kirk. Spock grabbed a hold of his knife, and slowly and silently approached the Kluton.

Spock's eyes looked engulfed with flames and pure evil at that moment, his face had literally no expression to it, and continued approaching the Kluton cautiously and silently. Dr. McCoy flickered his eyes open and grimaced, rubbing the back of his head from hurting so bad.

Spock went from behind the Kluton, who was busy at work, when Spock raised the knife with his hand and stabbed the Kluton in the back, sending it screeching to the ground, then slowly began to stop moving and breathing.

Dr. McCoy rose and ran over to Spock and Captain Kirk.

"Get the Enterprise to beam us aboard; he's losing too much blood." Dr. McCoy ordered, grabbing gauze and applying pressure to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working much.

Back on the Enterprise…

Captain Kirk was awake in Sickbay after a successful surgery to repair his punctured lung and wound. He was surrounded by Dr. McCoy, holding an ice pack to his head for his minor concussion, and Spock had a cast on the left side of his neck to prevent him from bending his neck that way, due to minor structural damage down to him.

"Glad to have you back, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered, with a smile.

Captain Kirk smiled, though still exhausted from his surgery.

"I'm glad to be back, too, Bones." Captain Kirk answered, with a smile.

"Just to clarify, Doctor, how did you know something was wrong with my neck?" Spock questioned.

"There's a massive bruise on the left side of your neck, you kept moaning every time you tried to bend it or touch it, and you weren't able to notify the ship about Captain Kirk from not being able to speak." Dr. McCoy answered.

The Vulcan simply raised his eyebrow at the doctor, then looked back at Captain Kirk, when Scotty busted through the doors.

"How is he, Dr. McCoy," Scotty cried.

"Jim's gonna be just fine, Scotty." Dr. McCoy replied.

"Oh, thank the Lord," Scotty pleaded.

Captain Kirk smiled small.

"I should be able to report back to work by tomorrow." Captain Kirk answered.

"_Tomorrow_; by God, Jim, you're not aloud to leave Sickbay for at least 8 days to the severity of your wound. You could've died, Jim; you're not aloud to report back to work for at least 2-3 we…" Dr. McCoy stopped, and moaned. He forgot that screaming and loud noises made his headache worse than it already was.

"And what about you, Doctor; when will you report back to work?" Spock questioned.

"Oh…give it a week or two, I should be fine; Spock, you could report back to work right now, if you wanted to." Dr. McCoy answered.

Spock turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"I could, could I…good evening, gentlemen." Spock remarked, and left with Scotty following him. Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk simply looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
